A love that was held back
by Mr.Stopin105
Summary: This is a request by Lexboss. Steven is dumped by Connie and Pearl steps in to help. It turns into something else. Warning! There Will be Lemons in the later Chapters. PearlXSteven


Filling the void.

A Steven Universe Fan-Fiction

A request from Lexboss. Disclaimer! I do NOT own Steven Universe! Warning! There will be lemon in this story! You have been warned!  
By 105

Chapter 1

Steven woke up excitedly. Today he was going to go out with Connie. Getting out of bed Steven looked at himself. " Aww man. I need a shower!" Steven whispered to himself in worry. He grabbed a set of his clothes and a towel. Walking towards the shower he passed the other gems who were eating breakfast. Steven looked at Pearl. Steven secretly had a huge crush on her. He never had the guts to actually ask her because he thought he wouldn't have a serious chance at all because they were like the opposite people. Steven sighed and walked past them without even acknowledging anyone.

While in the shower, Steven thought about what he was gonna do with Connie. ' Maybe I'll take her to a picnic, or maybe we can go get some fry bits. ' While thinking to himself, he cleaned as well. Steven turned the shower off and got out. He felt the water dripping off of him. He grabbed the towel and dried himself off. A smile grew on his face when he thought of Connie. " I think todays gonna be a good day." Steven thought aloud as he got dressed in his usual apparel.

Steven was walking along the dock looking for Connie. When he crossed a boat he saw her. He glasses gleamed from the sunlight, making it hard to see her eyes, which were in tears. " Hey Connie!" Steven greeted her as he walked towards her. Connie turned to directly face Steven. " So Connie, I was thinking that we could have a picnic, maybe we could go to the arcade, or mayb-" " Steven, my father has to relocate again. And this time we arn't gonna come back here. Steven I'm sorry." Connie explained as tears formed on both her and Steven's face. Connie ran off crying leaving Steven to sit there.

Steven walked back to the house. He walked into the house and lightly closed the door. Steven walked past the gems quietly, which was completely opposite of his loving personality. Amethyst noticed this and spoke up, " Steven, what's got you down in the dumps?" " Oh, ha no worries. Just a little heart broken is all. Heheh, Connie kinda left the city and isn't gonna come back." Steven struggled to stay happy to no results. He walked off and placed his Cheeseburger backpack on the counter. " If anyone has a picnic to go to tell me now before I put everything back." Steven emotionless told them and waited for a little bit. When no one answered he just began to put everything back.

Steven sat in his room for days. Only coming back to use the bathroom and eat. He even rejected missions that the gems went on. One day though Pearl decided that she had even off this sad Steven and attempted to cheer him up. Pearl walked into his room which surprised him a little. " Hey Steven, how about we go to the arcade?" Pearl suggested to the other gem who smiled a little. " Sure Pearl." Steven replied and got up to grab some money from his drawer.

Steven walked with Pearl while looking down at the ground. " We're here Steven!" Pearl yelled with excitement when they walked in. Steven walked over to a Pac-Man game. " I bet I can beat your high-score Steven!" Pearl competitively joked with Steven as he inserted the money. " Oh really Pearl? Your on!" Steven joked in the same manor as the game played on. Steven made a pretty high score, he beat Pearl by just a few points. " Told you Pearl!" Steven cracked a little smile as they walked out. Pearl was happy that they at least had a little fun.

They came home a little before 2. Steven went to his room and again stayed there alone. Pearl sighed that her little friend was so sad. It was worse for her to because she had secretly feelings for him but just before she went to tell him about them Connie came back. Pearl thought of things they could do. She looked outside and saw the beach. ' That's perfect! We could go for a swim! ' Pearl thought to herself getting up and walking towards Steven's room. " Hey Steven! Do you think we could go for a swim? Maybe bring your lion out for some exercise?" Pearl again suggested to Steven who sat on his bed and looked out to the sea. " Yea sure, as long as you promise me that you won't worry about me drowning or something okay?" Steven joked with her as he got up to go and get his swim trunks.

Steven arrived with Pearl and got off the Pink Lion they rode. Steven was already in his trunks and ran to the water. Pearl hadn't changed because she just had to use her gem to change. Steven hadn't quite gotten that far yet. Steven exploded from under the water to see Pearl just sitting on the beach. " Hey, you said we were gonna swim!" He yelled at her a bit angry. Pearl laughed a little and her gem zapped on a two-piece bathing suit. Pearl ran and dived in. Steven laughed and dove under the water. He swam down all the way to the bottom. He opened his eyes and saw a crab. He smiled and swam back up.

Steven swam to shore and sat on the beach. He thought that maybe he could tell Pearl how he felt since they were alone. He decided he'd at least risk it to get the thought off of his chest. He found a picnic table and sat down. Pearl followed him and sat on the opposite side. They sat in silence for a little bit until Steven broke the silence. " Pearl. I have something to tell you. And before I do, if it doesn't go how I planned just promise me that nothing is gonna change between us ok?" Pearl thought on it and in her mind she was excited, " I promise Steven. On your mothers gem." Pearl placed a hand on her chest and solemnly gave her word. Steven chuckled a little. " Pearl, I just want to get something off my chest. I really admire your beauty and grace. Your an amazing gem, your more amazing than any one or thing that I have ever seen. I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that well, I like you Pearl. I know we are far from the same age but I'm a gem. I really like you Pearl, and not as a friend, but something more." Steven sighed in relief as if a giant weight was lifted off his chest. Pearl sat, dumbfounded. Steven worried seeing this. He didn't want her to change around him or anything. " Steven, I, I feel the same way." Pearl told him growing a smile. " R, Really?!" Steven exclaimed happily and ran to hug her. Pearl moved him away a little so she had space. She slowly moved her lips onto his. He eased into the kiss. He felt something beg for entrance into his mouth. He slowly accepted and he felt another tongue enter his mouth and toy with his. Pearl pulled back and looked at him with a smile. " We need to tell the others." Pearl told Steven who agreed with a nod of his head.


End file.
